Even In Death
by Casandra
Summary: Maggie and Bianca’s time together is cut short by an act born of vicious jealousy. But sometimes death is just the beginning. Alt-Universe based on the movie The Wraith
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Even In Death

**Author: **Casandra

**Email: **Well unfortunately I don't own them. That honor goes to ABC, Agnes Nixon, and other people that certainly aren't me.

**Rating: **PG-13, nothing the kiddies need to be in bed before you can read it.

**Warning: **If the thought of two consenting woman being in a relationship bothers you, this isn't your cup of tea.

**Distribution: **You can find my work at Realm Of The Shadow( and my own archive, No Other Way (http: as well as Anybody else who wants it, feel free, just drop me a line to let me know where you're taking it.

**Feedback: **I'll give you a cookie. Ok, well maybe not, but I'd love to know if you liked it. Or not so much. So drop me a note.

**Summary**: Maggie and Bianca's time together is cut short by an act born of vicious jealousy. But sometimes death is just the beginning. Alt-Universe

**Author's Note: **I've been having a bad habit of adapting movies into BAMmy goodness. This is just another example of that. I grew up loving a movie called '_The Wraith'_. Primarily for the fact that it facilitated my crush on Charlie Sheen. And now looking back on it, one on Sherilynn Fenn as well. This fic is based on that movie.

-

"Come on Maggie, I promise you, this cabin has been abandoned for years. You wanted us to spend a quiet romantic evening together. Trust me, no one will bother us out here." Bianca tugged Maggie along behind her as she opened the creaky wooden door to one of the old hunting cottages out in the middle of Pine Valley Forest.

"When I said romance I was thinking more along the lines of strawberries and champagne and flowers -" Maggie stopped mid sentence as she followed her girlfriend into the candlelit interior of the cabin. White rose petals carpeted the wooden floor, forming a trail to one of the few pieces of furniture in the otherwise spartan cabin, a king size bed covered in purple silk sheets and even more rose petals. Candles were placed all over the rest of the room, their flame dancing from the breeze coming in from the still open door. "Bianca, how in the world did you do all this?" Maggie turned wonderous eyes from the incredibly romantic setting in front of her to Bianca who was more than relieved to see she had managed to pull off surprising her blonde girlfriend.

"Never mind how I did it." Bianca took Maggie's cheek in the palm of her hand, mentally thanking her friend Anita for being such a sport and helping her drag out the boxes of candles and staying to light them all while Bianca had gone back into town to collect Maggie. "I just wanted to do something nice for you, do you like it?"

Maggie leaned into Bianca's touch, gazing into her chocolate eyes adoringly, taking notice of how the glow from the candlelight in the room created a brilliant sparkle to them. "Like it? I love it." She paused, contemplating whether or not now was the right time, but realizing only seconds later that there could never be a more perfect moment, continued on. "And I love you."

Bianca blinked, startled, not having expected Maggie's declaration. "That's the first time you've ever said that to me."

Maggie reached up, trailing her finger across Bianca's cheek to wipe away the few drops of moisture that had escaped from her eyes. "I know. I should have said it earlier, I just….."

Bianca placed a gentle finger to Maggie's lips, quieting her apology. "Shhh, it's ok Maggie, I understand. I've always understood why you couldn't say it. You didn't have to, I know how much you care, I can feel it in everything you do." Removing her finger from Maggie's lips, she reached down and intertwined their hands together, bringing them up to rest against her chest.

Maggie smiled, reveling in the feel of Bianca's heart beating strong against their clasped hands. "I did have to, you needed to hear me say it. When Frankie died I vowed to myself that the word would never pass my lips ever again. I never thought I would even want to say it to someone. But then you came along and totally swept me off my feet. You broke all the rules that I had known, saw me at my complete worst, and yet you stayed by my side. How could I not love you? And how could I not tell you?"

"Maggie, I get it, I really do." To prove it, Bianca leaned in and gently captured her lips in a soft and loving kiss. "I love you too."

A brilliant smile lit up Maggie's face, before dimming a bit, realizing she needed to tell Bianca the entire truth behind her reluctance. "Baby, you don't know everything, about why I made that promise to myself after Frankie."

"I don't need to, I know you had your reasons, and I know how painful losing her was for you. I just wish I could have spared you some of it, helped ease it for you at least." Bianca stroked a few errant strands of blond hair behind Maggie's ear, trying to soothe her even now, years after her sister's death.

"It was the last thing I ever said to her." Maggie choked out, trying desperately to not break down into sobs against Bianca's chest. As much as she was able to get on with her life and move past it, the pain of losing her sister was still raw.

"What?"

"We had been fighting earlier that day, and she was getting ready to go out with Jon and his gang for the big race up at Fritztown Point. We'd actually been fighting about him, but she just wouldn't see how much of a creep he is. As she was walking out the door I grabbed her arm and pleaded with her one more time not to go with him. Of course she didn't listen to me, but as she was walking down the front walk I called after her to be careful, and that no matter what, I loved her." Maggie's gaze refocused on Bianca, coming out of her flashback to the past. "Why she ever got in that car with Ryan I'll never know. She never raced, not even with Jon."

"Oh Maggie."

"You see Bianca, I couldn't tell you. The last time I told someone I loved them, they were taken away from me. And I can't lose you. I just can't. It would honestly kill me." Maggie leaned up, touching her forehead to Bianca's. "I need you." Kiss. "I just couldn't hold it in anymore, it felt like the words were literally jumping out of my chest." Kiss. "I love you Bianca, so much." Kiss. "Please, don't ever leave me."

"Never. I love you Maggie."

Together they fell to the bed, the softness of the rose petals creating a gentle pillow. Piece by piece the layers of fabric separating them became lost to the wooden panels of the floor. Lips colliding together in sweet surrender, hands tenderly exploring familiar flesh, whispers of affection tenderly spoken gently into the candlelit night. Perfect love making.

So lost in one another, neither of them heard the door bang open, nor did Bianca realize she was being yanked away from Maggie's embrace until she saw the sheer look of panic and fear in her lover's eyes.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home _

Maggie tried to reach for Bianca, but the arms holding her back were too strong. She struggled harder with each whimper that she could hear Bianca make, somehow strangely thankful for the canvas bag placed over her head. It was tearing her apart to hear Bianca's painful moans, she knew that if she could see what they were doing to her she'd never be able to take it. She yelled repeatedly for her captor to let her go, knowing it was useless.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on _

The screams Bianca could hear ripping from Maggie's throat were almost more painful than the feeling of the knife slashing through her tender flesh. She struggled to stay conscious despite the blood loss, fearing for Maggie's safety far more than her own. Over and over again the crispness of the blade tore through her body, her mind forgetting the pain and concentrating solely on Maggie.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me _

Maggie felt herself being slung over someone's shoulder and then there was nothing but the sound of feet crunching against fallen leaves and the heavy breathing of her tormentor. She desperately strained to listen for any sign that would give her a clue about Bianca. As the steps carried her farther away from what was only minutes before the most perfect night of her life, her fear only grew stronger, along with her mournful cries.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you anymore than I do _

She felt herself placed down on something relatively soft, but the bag still covered her head, preventing any chance of recognition. Before Maggie even had a chance to try and gain her footing she felt the hard club of a fist slam down on her head. Fighting for consciousness as long as she could, her last moments of clarity were filled with only one thing……Bianca.

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
_

Bianca lay bleeding on the bed that only a short time before had been her own small slice of heaven. She knew that death was only moments away, so in those last few seconds between earth and the afterlife she tried to settle her soul for the inevitable. But it was impossible, there was no way she could ever be content with never seeing Maggie again. In that moment she realized she'd never again get to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her. Never again. They were destined to be together, she knew that with every fiber of her being. As the last breath of life slipped away from her body, she vowed to never give up, she would be with Maggie someday again, somehow.

_I will die, but real love is forever._


	2. A Strange New Friend

_What I really meant to say, is I'm dying here inside  
I miss you more each day, there's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you  
- Cyndi Thomson: What I Really Meant To Say_

**One Year Later**

Maggie wiggled the doorknob, double checking that she had locked it, before hoisting her backpack up on her shoulder and heading down the front walk. The summer had been mild thus far, so rather than drive to her shift at BJ's, the local mom and pop burger joint in Pine Valley, she decided on walking to try and clear some of the depressing thoughts that had been plaguing her mind for the last few days.

The one year anniversary of the worst night of her life was fast approaching, and along with it came the nightmares. For months after Bianca's murder she'd had them, reliving those few torturous moments over and over again, Bianca's screams echoing in her ears, like fingernails on a chalkboard, tearing at her soul continuously. Eventually the nightmares became less and less, even if the pain in her heart never abated. But now they were back with a vengeance, worse then ever.

Reaching up to rub at the dull ache that seemed to be a permanent fixture in her temples lately, she was startled to find a small motorcycle riding beside her, creeping along to her slow pace. Maggie jumped a bit at the sudden appearance of the bike, having not even heard the engine revving at all as it made it's way up the street towards her. She looked towards the rider, who had managed to remove their helmet without coming to a complete stop. Long manes of chestnut locks cascaded down the shoulders of the obviously female mystery rider. A leather jacket covered a slim upper torso and faded blue jeans completed the warm looking ensemble. Maggie thought it extremely odd that while the summer wasn't as hot as it could be in Pine Valley, it certainly wasn't jeans and leather type of weather. She glanced away from her scrutinous stare of the stranger's less than appropriate attire to be met by a bemused smile.

For a brief second, as her gaze met the other woman's, Maggie flashed back to the night Bianca had died. Before the violence, before the bloodshed. The moment her lover had lowered her to the waiting silken sheets of the bed, the intensity of their embrace, the fierce passion and love in Bianca's eyes.

_"Please, don't ever leave me."_

"Never. I love you Maggie."

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of Willow Lake?"

Maggie shook herself out of her momentary daze, trying to concentrate on what it was this mystery woman had asked her. "Umm, oh yeah, Willow Lake! That's about three miles from here. You take this street all the way till it dead ends, then a right, a stop sign, another right, a traffic light, then a left." Maggie had spent the better part of her teen years life-guarding up at the lake, so she knew the route to it from home by heart.

"So three rights and a left?"

Of course she didn't realize that it was a little more confusing for someone who wasn't from Pine Valley. Or so she assumed, considering she had never seen the woman in front of her before. And it wasn't really that big of a town, most everyone knew everyone else. "You're not from the Valley are you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Maggie laughed a bit, feeling at ease with the stranger, despite the fact she didn't even know her name. "Just a bit. But it's not necessarily a bad thing."

Gossip was something Maggie was anything but foreign to. When she had started dating Bianca the news spread like wildfire. She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her parents about their relationship herself before they had her practically tied to one of the dining room chairs, interrogating her on 'that Montgomery girl'. It certainly hadn't helped that Bianca's mother was the most well known woman in the tri-state area.

"Should I be worried about that?" The mystery woman chuckled a bit.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, raking her eyes over the body in front of her pointedly. That drew a full throated laugh from her companion. Maggie couldn't help but feel a strong pull of familiarity again at the sound of laughter floating through the summer breeze.

"I'll keep that in mind." Taking her right hand away from the handlebar of the bike, she reached out towards Maggie. "I'm Billie, Billie Monroe."

Trying to shake off the feelings of déjà vu she stepped off the curb, closing the distance between herself and the motorcycle. As she took Billie's hand in her own another memory struck her.

_"Maggie, I swear, if you don't get in here right this minute I'm going to come and push you off that rock myself!"_

Backing up farther onto the boulder away from her persistent companion, Maggie shrieked in surprise when she felt Bianca's vice like grip tugging on her ankle. "It's too cold to be swimming, it's the middle of October Bianca!" She giggled when the brunette started tickling the bottom of her feet to try and coax her in.

"Come on! It's been a total Indian Summer all week long, the water isn't that cold."

Shaking her head while still trying to playfully evade the younger girl's advances, Maggie sarcastically replied, "See, you just about had me until you said 'that'. You said it's not that cold. Which means there's a certain coldness factor to be had after all."

"Maggie!"

"What? You did it. I was almost convinced, but you just had to try and be all persuasive and convincing. Shot yourself in the foot this time Binks." Maggie playfully reached into the water, cupping some in her hand before turning to splash the brunette. She wasn't quick enough though to avoid the hand landing on her upper arm, pulling her down into the cold lake water. "Oh my God! It's freezing, I knew it!" Shivering, Maggie started to wade back over to her nice, dry and best of all, warm, perch on the granite rock.

"Stop being such a wuss, you just have to get used to it." Bianca swam up behind Maggie, gently placing an arm around her slim waist under the water. "See, I'll even help warm you up."

"Are you ok?"

Maggie shook her head, shaking the memories away from her conscious mind. Looking down she realized she still was holding on to the newcomer's hand. Not just holding, but almost crushing it in a vice-like grip. Quickly pulling her hand free, she blushed a little under the intense gaze of the woman in front of her. "Sorry about that, just kind of zoned out for a minute there."

Billie continued to look at the petite blonde rather curiously, wondering just what had made her so uncomfortable all of a sudden. "You sure you're alright?"

Plastering on an all too fake smile, Maggie nodded her head in the affirmative. _'God, what is going on with me lately. I can't get Bianca out of my mind.'_ She couldn't figure out why simply touching Billie had sent her back to that warm October night three years ago. It had been one of the turning points in her relationship with Bianca. They had been dancing around each other and their growing attraction for weeks on end. But the barriers had come down that night. Maybe it had been the full moon. Or the romantic setting of the light reflecting off the water, making Bianca look like a Grecian Goddess, her hair hanging in wet gleaming tendrils, her skin alive with the flush of mischief. Whatever had caused it, the first step had been made that night. Maggie could still feel the heat of Bianca's arms wrapped around her in the water, their bodies pressed together, bobbing along with the natural current of the lake, no words being spoken, they just held on to one another.

There was something about Billie that had triggered the memory in Maggie. _'I just wish I knew what.'_ She was more than curious to find just who this Billie Monroe girl was. "You know, I was supposed to be at work this afternoon. But I haven't had a day off in forever. Why don't I just show you myself where the lake is?"

Billie tried to hide her surprise at the offer, thinking she had already scared the girl off somehow. "Ok, sure." Reaching behind her she pulled a small helmet out of the knapsack tied to the back of the bike. "Here, hop on."

Before Maggie even had half a chance of strapping the helmet on she heard the roar of an engine gunning it's way up the street towards them. "Oh shit."

Billie turned to look towards the fast approaching muscle car. "Who's that?"

"Trouble." She handed the helmet back to the brunette, "You better go." Seeing the hesitancy on Billie's face she continued, "Trust me, Jonathon Lavery is not someone you want to tangle with, just go, don't worry."

Taking one last worrisome look back at the Mustang that was now dangerously close to nudging her back tire, Billie kick started the motorcycle and sped off down the street.

"Who the hell was that Maggie?"

Maggie tried to forestall the temper tantrum that she knew was seconds away from coming. "Just someone looking for the lake."

"And she couldn't stop down at the gas station and ask, why'd she have to bother you?" Jonathon scoffed, the angry red tint to his face not abating.

Instead of pacifying him with an answer like she normally did, just to avoid his temper, Maggie decided she wasn't in the mood to have to bow down to him. "Maybe because I was walking along the sidewalk and it was a lot easier for her to just shout over to me?"

The red hue now turned almost purple. Grabbing Maggie's arm forcefully, Jon led her to the passenger side of the car, practically tossing her onto the seat like a rag doll. He crossed back over in front of the grill, knowing that she wouldn't dare try and get back out of the vehicle. With a violent twist of the keys the engine roared to life.

"You're mine Maggie, and don't you forget it." He reached over, caressing her cheek with a calloused finger.

Maggie jerked away from the repulsive touch, wondering for the thousandth time what in the world Frankie had ever seen in the guy. "I'm not yours Jon, I never have been, and there's no way in hell I ever will be."

"Never say never Maggie. You're Frankie's twin sister after all, and there's not a Stone women that can resist my charms forever." He laughed cruelly, watching as Maggie shuffled as close as she could towards the passenger door.

"You really think I could go from someone as incredible and loving as Bianca to a waste of oxygen like you?"

She knew she probably should have expected it, considering how violent he truly was. And yet the smack across her right cheek came as somewhat of a shock to Maggie. She desperately didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her, but she couldn't suppress the squeak of surprise and pain. Cupping her hand over her stinging cheek, she turned her eyes towards the passing houses along the road, absolutely refusing to let him see her cry.

"How many times have I told you NOT to mention that whore's name?" Jon seethed, his anger radiating off of him in noxious waves.

Maggie fought every nerve ending in her body that was screaming at her to defend her dead lover. She knew how much Jonathon hated Bianca, even now that she was gone. Rather than risk getting another smack across the face, one that no doubt would have been even harder, she slumped down into her seat, still cradling her bruised cheek. They'd be at the lake soon, where she hoped he'd be far too busy plotting his next boneheaded race with his posse of the terminally dim to pay any attention to her.


	3. Filling In The Blanks

_I'm looking for a way to feel you hold me_

_Feel your heartbeat just one more time_

_Reaching back, trying to touch the moment_

_Each precious minute that you were mine_

_How do you prepare_

_When you love someone this way_

_To let them go a little more each day_

_-**'Beautiful': Amy Grant and Vince Gill**_

It took every single bit of my willpower to start that motorcycle and leave Maggie standing there to deal with Jonathon's rage. But I knew I couldn't tip my hand.

Not yet.

And beating the snot out of him the old fashioned way, to protect a woman I had supposedly only met minutes before, would have definitely been a tip-off. I just hope to God he didn't do anything more than yell at her.

Laying on the same boulder that Maggie had tried so desperately to stay on that night midnight swimming at the lake, I glance around taking in the gathered crowd of young adults. The hot August sun did nothing to chase them away, if anything it drew them out even more. I can't remember this area of Willow Lake ever being as packed with people as it is today.

The sound of tires screeching draws my attention back towards the parking lot. I knew he'd drag her out here, he does it every Saturday, whether she has to work or not. It surprised me when she offered to show me herself where the lake was, I certainly hadn't been expecting it. Maggie has never been the most trusting person in the world, especially when she doesn't know you. It takes a long time to get underneath the shell she's created for herself since Frankie died. I can only imagine how thick it is now, after the last year. So when she was willing to just hop on the back of my motorcycle it sure came as a surprise.

A welcome one though.

It was almost like she already knew me. That makes this whole thing just a little bit easier. My eyes continue to follow Maggie as she walks down the small slope of a hill, leaning down to spread her towel out on the browning grass. As if she felt my stare on her, she glances up to where I'm perched on her rock, holding my gaze for a moment before Jonathon comes up behind her, a rough hand landing on her shoulder. I couldn't hear them from the distance I was at, but I could clearly read the irritation in Maggie's eyes. Shrugging the hand off of her, she turned angry eyes out towards the water, ignoring Jonathon. He stood there for a few moments, watching her back, his face pink from anything but the sun. I stared as he turned and stalked off back up the hill, joining his brother Braeden and his two other cronies.

"This rock taken?" I pull my eyes away from Maggie to the familiar voice behind me.

"Go for it."

She smiles at me, hurriedly laying her own towel down on the boulder adjacent to me. Reaching a manicured hand out towards me, she introduces herself. "I'm Kendall, Kendall Hart."

Reaching over I take her offered handshake. "Billie Monroe."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. New to town?"

"Something like that." I shrug a little bit, not exactly lying. I find myself turning my attention away from Kendall and back to Maggie. I had almost forgotten how incredibly gorgeous she is. Especially in a bikini. It's her favorite one actually, a light aqua color that completely brings out that amazing tan of hers. She actually looks a bit at peace, soaking up the sun, her eyes covered by the dark lenses of her sunglasses. But there's a storm raging under the outwardly calm exterior, I'm sure of it.

"Do you know Maggie?" Kendall never was one for the quiet.

"Do you?"

Kendall smiled, before a shade of something, sadness, regret, I'm not sure, settled over her features. "Yeah, Maggie's one of my best friends."

"Really?" That was a relatively new development.

"Oh yeah. After my sister Bianca died, I kind of took it upon myself to look after Maggie for her. It helps that we work together too."

"Your sister and Maggie were close?" I couldn't help myself.

Kendall glanced away from me to look at Maggie, who still hadn't move from her previous sprawled out position on her towel. "You could say that."

I decided maybe I had pushed a little too far, time to backtrack a bit. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have pried."

Kendall shakes her head a bit, a wistful smiling ghosting past her lips. "No, it's ok. As much as I miss my sister, and as hard as it is for me, day in and day out, with her not here. It's that much harder for Maggie."

I was touched by Kendall's sincerity. "You both must have been very close to her then."

She blushed a bit at that. "In two very different ways though." Turning away from her view of Maggie she refocused her attention on me. "Maggie and my sister were in love. In fact, they were together the night Bianca died."

So apparently Maggie does remember some of it. I was under the impression that she completely blacked out the entire night. Talk about a double edged sword.

Before I could come up with some type of platitude to keep Kendall talking, she continued on her own. "They found Maggie the next morning, out along the old Lancaster Pike, disoriented, with a huge goose egg on her head and a swollen lip. The whole way to the hospital she apparently kept calling out my sister's name." Kendall stopped to wipe away a few stray tears that had managed to escape from her mascara'd lashes. "The on duty ER doc happened to be a friend of both Maggie and Bianca's, so Maria knew that something had to be really wrong. So she called our Uncle Jackson and he went looking for Bianca where they had found Maggie."

Oh God, I had no idea that Jackson had been involved with the search. How could I have not known that?

Kendall sniffled a bit, continuing on. "I got the call a couple hours later. They had found her in a cabin about a mile away from the road." She shook her head, as if trying to ward off the memories of that day from seeping back into her conscious. "Jack had asked me to tell Maggie while he went to break the news to our mother, but I knew, if what he had said was true, and Mags had been screaming for my sister, she already knew. But I went down to the hospital anyway."

While I had known a lot of the details from that morning and the week following it, hearing it first hand, from Kendall no less, almost shattered my façade of overly curious newcomer. I gathered myself quickly, "And did she?"

Kendall nodded, her eyes flickering over towards where Maggie was still laying. "Before I even had a chance to go see her, Maria came up to me, crying. She begged me to try and calm Maggie down, she was worried that she was going to give herself a stroke, her blood pressure had shot up so high. I could hear her whimpering for my sister all the way out in the hallway." Again Kendall stopped to wipe away the stray tears. While I continued to feel more and more guilty for dredging all of this up for her.

"That must have been horrible for you, your own grief and then seeing someone else's."

"Billie, I don't think there's even a word for the look that was in her eyes that morning. Shattered seems far too simple. And the horrible thing is, in some strange way, Maggie's grief lessened my own. In taking it upon myself to help her get through my sister's death, I was able to cope better myself."

I tried to ease her guilt a bit. "Well I'd say you did a great job, she seems ok now." Which actually isn't true. Someone who didn't know her the way I do wouldn't notice it. Billie Monroe wouldn't notice it.

But Bianca Montgomery would.


	4. Justice or Revenge?

_All disclaimers in part 1_

Only love can set us free  
Only love can bear the truth  
Only love can bring us peace  
Only love can save me and you  
Only love can purify  
Only love can conquer fear  
**-'Only Love': Sophie B Hawkins**

"Well I'd say you did a great job, she seems ok now."

Kendall shook her head, disagreeing with me. I'm glad she's gotten to know Maggie so well.

"No, she's not ok. You just can't see it. She's been slowly dying inside for the last year. The Maggie Stone before my sister's death would never put up with Jonathon's behavior. She'd have dealt with him long ago. But she just doesn't care anymore."

I'm glad she brought Jonathon Lavery up. I wonder just how much my sister knows about his involvement that night. "So what's the deal with him anyway?"

"You know him?"

"Know of him lets say."

"How's that?"

Ever the inquisitive one. I was hoping I could side step the twenty questions. "Well apparently he didn't take too kindly to me asking Maggie for directions earlier today."

I saw the same look of fear come over Kendall's face at the idea of an angry Jonathon that I knew had to have been on mine earlier. "Oh God, what did he do?"

"Tried to pop the back tire of my bike." I motioned over to the parked motorcycle a few feet away from where we sat. "And he scared her enough to make her rescind her offer to show me just how to get up here."

Kendall shook her head, cursing under her breath. "He's just so damn possessive of her."

I had to ask. "Why did she start dating him in the first place? I mean, she certainly wasn't happy to see him, so why not just break it off?" It has to be more than her just not caring anymore. Maggie, no matter how much she's changed, would never date a guy like Jonathon, knowing what a jerk he is, for no reason whatsoever.

"That's the whole point. They're NOT dating. At least she's not dating him."

Well then what the hell is she doing with him? Him, of all people on this earth. Why him?  
"Ok, I think you've lost me somewhere Kendall. They're not dating?"

"Billie, you don't know what kind of man Jonathon Lavery is." Little does Kendall know.

"Well then fill me in."

Kendall cast a weary gaze in my direction, suddenly not feeling nearly as forthcoming with the total stranger she figures me to be. "Why do you care so much anyway? I mean you just met Maggie after all, why bother yourself with all of this drama?" Good, she's protective of Maggie too.

Not that it solves my problem of getting her to fill in the blanks for me. "Look, she seems like a sweet girl, who's had a really rough time of it. And she was nice to me from the get go, which isn't something that I run across all that often. Maybe I can help."

Kendall continues to stare into my eyes, almost like she's looking for something. Whether she found it or not, I don't know, but she finally breaks our locked gaze. She glances over at Maggie again, contemplating I'm sure, how much she wants to tell me. "It all started a couple of weeks after my sister's funeral. Maggie completely shut down. She almost got fired from BJ's, she was knocking off from school, came within a hair's breath of getting expelled because of it."

I'm beginning to wish I hadn't asked. The idea of Maggie in THAT much pain, because of me, is something I never wanted to happen.

"Jonathon had been dating Frankie." Kendall stopped, shaking her head, realizing that I wouldn't have any idea who Frankie was. I need to be more careful actually, I should have asked her myself before she had a chance to even think twice. "Frankie was Maggie's twin sister. She died in a car accident two years ago, almost to the date of when Bianca died. I think that actually had something to do with how badly Maggie took it. First she loses her sister, and then Bianca."

I turn sympathetic eyes to Kendall. "Something you can relate to."

She nodded, a few silver tears escaping from her lashes.

"That doesn't exactly explain how she's NOT dating Jonathon though." I nudged a bit.

Kendall glanced over to Maggie fondly for a moment before turning serious back in my direction. "I have no proof at all, except for what spreads around the gossip mills. But aside from the fact that it can be downright nasty, the gossip circle seems to always be pretty right on. From what I can gather, Jon basically threatened my family. Bianca's family. I figure he knew that Maggie would do anything to protect us because of our link to Bianca, and he played on her guilt about her death."

I was torn between being incredibly proud of Maggie for looking out for my family and wanting to shake her until she finally got it through her loveable thick skull that she had absolutely no reason to feel guilty. She wasn't the one that took a seven inch piece of razor sharp steel and sliced it through my chest, over and over again. I looked at Kendall, shaking my head, baffled. "What in the world does she have to feel guilty about?"

"She was there that night, they were together. I think she feels she should have been able to protect Bianca. Or do something at least."

I shake my head, trying to make sense of how Maggie could be feeling that way. After all, I was the one that had taken us out to the cabin in the first place. I've often wondered if that night had been a mistake. But the image of Maggie staring adoringly up into my eyes as we made love by the candlelight is enough to make the pain of a thousand deaths worth it.

"They never even caught the guys who did it. Maggie was in bad shape for a while, so I don't know if she just blocked it all out or if she really never did see who they were." Kendall glanced up the hill behind Maggie to where Jonathon still stood, his brother on his right with Brian and Tony, his two cronies, flanking his left. "I don't need proof though, I KNOW who killed my sister."

Kendall has always been very intuitive, and she almost always listens to her gut instinct. And she's dead on. Without proof, justice can't be served, she's right. But revenge, that can be dished out in spades. I'll make sure of it. Maggie will be free of whatever hold Jonathon Lavery has on her, once and for all.


	5. Floater

_Thanks so much for the continued support and feedback. _

_All disclaimers in Part 1_

_There's something in your eyes_

_Makes me wanna lose my self,_

_Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart,_

_There's something in your voice _

_That makes my heart beat fast _

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong _

_**-'Feels Like Home: 'Chantal Kreviazuk**_

I can feel both of their eyes glancing down on me, Billie's more so than Kendall's though. I have no idea how to explain the sensations she stirred in me the moment she snuck up on that little dirt bike of hers. And the fact that her mere presence made me flash back to one of the most memorable nights of my life, the first step in my relationship with Bianca. I can't explain, and I'm not sure I even want to try. There's just something about Billie that is incredibly familiar and completely unsettling, all at the same time. She's a complete paradox, I can tell that already, even from the few minutes I spent with her.

Unfortunately I can also feel the weight of Jonathon's stare beating against my back as well. I honestly think if he could get away with it, he'd strap a collar and leash on me. The part I hate most though, is that I just don't care anymore. Not about myself. I could never be happy again without Bianca, so if my misery keeps her family safe from him, then so be it, it's a very small price to pay.

I look down and see that Billie is laying out on a blow up raft towards the little inlet that runs into Willow Lake. Looking over my shoulder discreetly I can see that Jon is far too busy with his little band of hoodlums to notice if I disappear for a little bit. I'm being inexplicably drawn to the raven haired woman, surely a little swim over in her direction wouldn't be too obvious.

As I drift over towards her on my own inflatable inner tube Billie smiles a bit in my direction. Again I can't help but feel a strong pull of familiarity, it's almost like I've known her in another life or another time.

And damn can that girl wear a bathing suit! "I see leather isn't the only thing you own." I flirted a bit, immediately feeling ashamed with myself. It's only been a year since I lost Bianca, I can't believe I could even feel myself being remotely attracted to a woman I really know absolutely nothing about.

The sound of her softly chuckling does nothing to help me though. "I like leather, what can I say? But yeah, Pine Valley in the summer really tends to roast a girl sometimes."

I look at her for a moment, wondering how she seems to be so familiar with our infamously odd southeastern Pennsylvania weather. "I thought you weren't from around here?"

Now I know something's up, because the expression on her face looks like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, sneaking some chocolate chips before dinner.

"I'm not from Pine Valley exactly, but I grew up in the area. We've always had some of the strangest weather. I used to think Mother Nature had set up a bull's-eye right over my house some days, just waiting to see what she could throw at us next."

I laughed a bit at that, knowing exactly what she means. Still though, I can't help but feel a little unsettled by her reaction.

"So who was the brute that nearly busted the back of my bike earlier?" Billie's eyes are locked on Jonathon's form on top of the embankment, her stare that of pure ice.

For a moment I feel comforted for some inexplicable reason. I can literally feel a wave of pure protectiveness coming off of her. But as much as I'd love to hold onto that feeling, something that's been missing from my life for the last year now, I absolutely cannot let her go anywhere near him. For her sake and for the sake of Bianca's mother and sister. The very last thing that I need to do is make Jonathon jealous. He loses what little control he normally does have, and anyone in his path is in for more trouble then they can comprehend. And I'm certainly not worth it.

"Jonathon is someone you don't want to mess with."

"You've already told me that much. And I kinda picked up on it myself, wasn't real hard to notice he's a fifth grade bully in a twenty five year old body."

I can't help but chuckle a bit at the image that popped into my head. Big bad Jonathon Lavery lording over the jungle gym, arms crossed over his chest, chin stuck out, pushing off anyone that dare touch 'his' playset.

The image is amusing, but the reality of what he's really like is anything but. "No, he's a grown up bully, in a very grown up, and dangerous body. When he makes a threat, he follows through." I shudder at the thought, knowing what he's more than capable of doing to Erica and Kendall.

Billie's eyes harden even more. "Has he threatened you?"

I blink a few times, surprised at her perception. "No, not me." Not really a lie. "I'm telling you Billie, stay away from him." I don't want to see her hurt, and not just for the normal everyday reasons. She's gotten through a bit, somehow, and the last thing I want is someone getting hurt because they care about me. Never again.

"MAGGIE!"

It's like he has radar or something. I'm out of his sight for more than a few minutes and he automatically drops whatever he's doing to hunt me down. I'm pretty sure it's equivalent to stalking. I turn my raft around, heading back towards the shore. "I better go." Before I have a chance to start paddling, Billie grabs onto the plastic side.

"You don't have to go."

I shake my head sadly. "Yes I do."

Not giving her a chance to protest, I quickly pull myself along to the bank where Jon is standing waiting impatiently for me. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I went for a swim, what did it look like?" I know I shouldn't push him, but my control is slipping more and more. Before I was completely apathetic to his bullying me around, I honestly didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. Now though, for some reason, I'm starting to feel again. Sure, anger isn't the nicest emotion, but it's at least something. My temper seems to be returning to me in spades. That actually might not be a good thing, if the look on his face is any indication.

"Sarcasm isn't something I tolerate Maggie, you know that."

Blah blah blah.

He glances down to the inlet, while I'm really hoping Billie decides to stay out of sight and not try and play hero or something. I totally get that vibe off of her, from the moment she introduced herself. Thankfully she seems to have stayed where I left her because his gaze returns to me a minute later. "Lets go, Braden wants me to help him fix the suspension on the Mustang before his drag tonight."

I rolled my eyes, so typical. Jonathon may think he's leader of their little pack, but Braden has him wrapped completely around his finger. It's actually kinda creepy. "And that means I have to go why?"

Yep, I'm really having trouble keeping the anger in check. Definite trouble.

His eyes harden even more so. "We're leaving. Now." He stresses the 'we're', letting me know that staying without his supervision is not an option. I shake my head as I bend down to collect my towel and bag, knowing that I'm really going to have to start picking and choosing my battles when it comes to him.

As we head back up the hill I glance down towards the lake, wanting one last look at my new mysterious friend. My eyes immediately find her, still sitting stomach down on her raft, watching me intently. Our gazes lock for a brief moment, the strange intensity of the moment taking my breath away. I know there is more to Billie Monroe than meets the eye, I can feel it down to my soul. Much more. Now all I need to do is find out just what it is she's hiding.


End file.
